The Suffering Butterfly
by Namy Alice
Summary: Apakah yang akan dilakukan Sasuke pada Naruto..?, mungkin sebentar lagi ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada Naruto. Lalu apa yang akan Sakura pilih, menyatukan mereka berdua atau merebut Sasuke dari tangan Naruto lalu membuat Sasuke menjadi miliknya...?. Warning : Fem!naru, No Yaoi!, OOC, Au, Typo, Abal. Don't Like Don't Read!. RnR please 'puppy eyes no jutsu' :D
1. Chapter 1

Hai _minna_...~, sekarang Alice lagi buat fict ke-3 nih, tapi maaf ya kalo udah ada yang tau jalan ceritanya, tapi Alice usahain supaya fict ini lebih menarik, _Ganbatte_ :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya senpai Masashi Kisimoto, Alice Cuma pinjam charanya aja ;D**

**Genre : Comfort/ Hurt/ Romance **

**Pairing : SasuFem!Naru / ...Fem!Naru / SasuSaku ( duh terpaksa masukin pair ini, supaya ceritanya lebih seru )**

**Rate : T +**

**Warning : Fem!Naru, Lime !, Au, Abal, Typo bertebaran, OOC, rada Gaje, dll :D**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PERHATIAN ! Fict ini bukan YAOI ! jadi bagi yang gak suka FemNaru, disarankan lebih baik keluar dari fict ini, tapi yang mau mencoba baca, silakan dibaca *^_^***

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***O0o**The SufferingButterfly by Namy Alice**o0O***

**Chapter 1 : Prolog **

**Author Pov **

' KRIIIIIIINNNGGG ' terdengar suara bel tanda selesainya kegiatan belajar di sekolah yang kita ketahui namanya Konoha Music High School, dan setelah suara bel itu berakhir, semua siswa langsung berhamburan ke arah gerbang sekolah.

Dari semua siswa tersebut, bisa kita lihat dua siswi wanita yang sedang asyik mengobrolkan sesuatu, siswi yang bercirikan rambut pirang sebahu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, usianya sekarang 17 tahun. Naruto termasuk siswi yang berprestasi di sekolahnya, buktinya dia selalu menempati peringkat satu di kelasnya dan selalu mendapat beasiswa. Naruto bukan anak dari kalangan atas, orang tuanya sudah bercerai saat ia baru berumur 5 tahun, dan setelah perceraian itu berakhir, ayahnya membawa kakak laki-lakinya pergi ke Amerika, sedangkan dirinya tetap bersama dengan kaa-sannya yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina karena Naruto tidak tega Kushina kesepian.

Dan siswi yang bercirikan rambut berwarna soft pink sepinggang bernama Haruno Sakura, usianya sama dengan Naruto, tetapi Sakura lebih tua 4 bulan dari Naruto. Sakura mungkin juga bisa dibilang siswi yang berprestasi di kelasnya, Sakura selalu memasuki peringkat sepuluh besar di kelas yang sama dengan Naruto. Sebenarnya Sakura adalah saudara tiri Naruto karena dulu sewaktu Naruto masih kecil, Kushina merasa kesepian dan akhirnya dia mengasuh anak dari temannya yang sudah meninggal karena kecelakan. Tetapi saat Kushina ingin mengganti nama keluarga Sakura, Sakura menolak dan beralasan dia ingin tetap memakai nama keluarganya agar selalu teringat dengan orang tuanya.

Saat mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari sekolahnya, tiba-tiba ada tiga laki-laki mencurigakan berjalan ke arah mereka. Dan saat mereka berdua ingin melarikan diri, tangan mereka di tarik paksa ke sebuah gang sepi, tetapi saat mereka ingin teriak, mulut mereka sudah lebih dulu di bekap oleh laki-laki misterius itu.

Setelah sampai di gang sepi tersebut, salah satu dari laki-laki itu mulai menyentuh pipi Naruto. Naruto pun tidak bisa melawan karena tangan dan kakinya sudah dipegangi oleh laki-laki berambut cokelat dan berambut hijau.

Dan sama halnya dengan Sakura, tangan dan kakinya pun juga di pegangi oleh laki-laki bertubuh kekar. Lalu laki-laki berambut pirang mulai membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Naruto. Sakura yang melihat pun membelalakkan matanya karena kaget melihat adiknya akan diperkosa oleh laki-laki misterius. Sebenarnya Sakura sangat ingin membantu Naruto, tetapi tenaga laki-laki itu lebih kuat daripada mereka berdua.

Akhirnya semua kancing seragam Naruto pun terbuka, hal itu membuat Naruto semakin berontak dengan menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke arah laki-laki yang ingin memperkosanya. Dan ternyata tendangannya mengenai tepat di alat kelamin laki-laki itu. Pegangan dari laki-laki yang lain pun mulai merenggang, dan tanpa ba bi bu Naruto pun mulai menendang dan memukul laki-laki yang memeganginya tadi, dan setelah itu Naruto langsung berlari ke arah laki-laki yang memegangi Sakura. Tapi berlari beberapa meter, tangannya di tarik laki-laki yang keadaannya sudah babak belur.

Karena tenaganya sudah terkuras habis, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang nanti akan dilakukan oleh laki-laki itu.

'PLAK-PLAK' laki-laki itu menampar Naruto dengan sangat keras.

" aaaaauuuuu..., kenapa kau menamparku, dan kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku dan kakakku " tanya Naruto yang pipinya sudah bengkak.

" heeemmm..., aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang denganmu dan kakakmu, karena kalian terlalu menggoda untuk dicicipi, ha ha ha ha..." kata laki-laki yang tadi menampar Naruto.

" baiklah, boleh melakukan apapun padaku, tapi tolong lepaskan kakakku, karena dia tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini.." kata Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" huuuhhh..., kau baik sekali manis.., sepertinya aku sangat beruntung mendapatkan malaikat yang tersesat di bumi, ha ha ha..., aku sangat senang hari ini " kata laki-laki berambut pirang itu yang ternyata kalau sedang tertawa lumayan tampan, tetapi tawanya itu seperti iblis.

" jadi..., siapa namamu lalu bagaimana kau maukan melepaskan kakakku ?" tanya Naruto.

" hmmm..., namaku Pain dan tidak, kakakmu itu juga akan aku cicipi, karena kakakmu itu lumayan manis juga walaupun menurutku lebih manis dirimu, tetapi sayangkan kalau kakakmu kulepaskan " kata Pain sambil meyeringai ke arah Sakura.

" haahhh..., apa yang kau lihat laki-laki brengsek " kata Sakura sedikit berteriak karena tidak terima dirinya ditatap dengan tatapan penuh nafsu oleh Pain.

" hahahaha..., ternyata kakakmu juga sama galaknya sepertimu, hah ini membuatku ingin cepat-cepat mencicipi kalian berdua, ha ha ha ha..." kata Pain yang mulai mendekati Naruto.

" tapi aku ingin mencicipimu terlebih dahulu manis..." kata Pain sambil mengelus bagian perut Naruto dan mungkin akan naik ke dada Naruto yang masih di tutupi oleh bra berwana orange.

" ah...aaahh..., apa yang kau lakukan, hentikan aaahh..., tolong-tolong, siapa saja tolong aaaahhh..." kata Naruto yang dadanya mulai sedikit diremas oleh Pain.

" hei..., hentikan apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, tolong..., tolong..., tolong..., mmhhmmhm...!" mulut Sakura pun di bekap oleh laki-laki berambut hijau.

" aahh..., hmmm.., aaaahh.., tolong hentikan aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, aaaahh.." desahan dari mulutnya pun sudah tidak bisa lagi ditahan oleh Naruto.

" ha ha ha ha..., teruslah mendesah manis, jangan ditahan, desahanmu membuatku ingin langsung memasukkan milikku ke lubang sempitmu itu..." kata Pain dengan penuh nafsu.

Tetapi sebelum Pain melanjutkan hal tersebut lebih jauh, sudah ada seseorang yang memukul pundaknya dari belakang. Hal hasil Pain pun tumbang di atas tanah dengan keadaan pingsan.

" hei.., apa yang kau lakukan.." kata laki-laki yang sedang memegangi tangan dan kaki Naruto yang diketahui bernama Hidan.

" hn.., aku tidak punya urursan denganmu " kata laki-laki yang ingin menolong Naruto.

" kurang ajar kau..." kata Hidan langsung ingin memukul perut laki-laki yang menolong Naruto.

" aaarrrggghhh..., hentikan.." kata Hidan sambil memegangi perutnya yang dipukul dengan keras oleh laki-laki itu.

" hn..., ternyata hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan, dasar _loser_..." kata laki-laki itu sambil menyeringai.

" _shut up..., _ayo maju, aku tidak takut padamu " kata Hidan sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke depan laki-laki itu.

" hmm..., baiklah " kata laki-laki itu sambil maju ke arah Hidan.

Akhirnya terjadilah aksi tonjok-menonjok antara Hidan dan laki-laki yang ingin menolong Naruto. Sementara mereka berdua berkelahi, Sakura menghampiri Naruto yang sudah tergelek lemas di tanah dengan keadaan bajunya yang sudah kotor karena terkena tanah dan badannya juga penuh dengan keringat karena aksi Pain yang hampir saja memperkosa Naruto.

" kau tidak apa-apakan Naruto ?" tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

" hmmm..., ya aku tidak apa-apa nee-chan." Kata Naruto berusaha bangun.

" arrrgghhh..., kakiku terasa sangat lemas." Kata Naruto yang berusaha ingin bangun lagi.

" sudah, jangan dipaksakan lagi, nee-chan takut kalau kau jatuh pingsan." Kata Sakura sambil memeluk Naruto yang sepertinya ingin menangis.

" hiks.., hiks..., nee-chan juga baik-baik sajakan, aku takut kalau hiks.., mereka melakukan sesuatu kepada nee-chan." Kata Naruto sambil menangis.

" aku baik-baik saja Naru-chan, lagi pula mereka tidak akan berani maca-macam denganku, aku inikan wanita perkasa." Kata Sakura dengan percaya diri.

" memang betul, nee-chan kan wanita perkasa, Lee saja sampai takut kepada nee-chan." Kata Naruto yang sudah berhenti menangis dan mulai sedikit tersenyum.

" oh ya.., lalu dimana Pain dan teman-temannya, apa mereka sudah pergi nee-chan ?" tanya Naruto.

" hm.., si Pain brengsek itu sedang pingsan karena pundaknya telah dipukul oleh laki-laki yang tadi ingin menolongmu.

" siapa laki-laki itu nee-chan aku ingin berterima kasih kepadanya." Kata Naruto dengan semangat.

" memangnya kau tidak lihat laki-laki itu sedang berkelahi dengan teman si Pain brengsek itu." Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah dua laki-laki yang sedang berkelahi hebat.

Naruto pun melihat kemana arah tangan sakura menunjuk, dan yang di lihatnya adalah dua orang laki-laki sedang berkelahi dan sepertinya Hidan sudah terlihat kelelahan dan muka juga sudah babak belur akibat pukulan dari laki-laki tersebut.

" hah.., hah.., hah.., baiklah aku menyerah, aku mengaku kalah, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi melanjutkannya, hah.., hah.." kata Hidan mengaku kalah dari laki-laki itu.

" hn.., baiklah, cepat kau pergi dan jangan lupa bawa teman-temanmu juga sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Kata laki-laki itu dengan nada dinginnya.

" baiklah..., terima kasih." Kata Hidan sambil menyeret Pain dan teman-temannya menjauh dari gang tersebut.

Setelah Hidan dan teman-temannya sudah tidak terlihat lagi, laki-laki itu menghampiri Naruto dan Sakura yang terkagum-kagum karena dengan mudahnya laki-laki itu mengalahkan Pain dan teman-temannya.

" kalian tidak apa-apakan...?" tanya laki-laki itu pada Naruto dan Sakura.

" ...oh ya.., kami baik-baik saja, terima kasih sudah menolong kami." Kata Sakura yang makin terkagum-kagum karena laki-laki yang menolong dirinya dan adiknya sangat tampan.

" ya, aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, oh ya siapa namamu ?" tanya Naruto.

" hn, Uchiha Sasuke, kau..?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

" hehehehe.., kenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan wanita di sebelahku ini adalah nee-chanku namanya Haruno Sakura." Kata Naruto dengan semangat 45.

" kenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura." Kata Sakura dengan pipinya yang merona.

" hn.." kata Sasuke dengan singkat seakan tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Sakura.

" apa kau bisa bangun ?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedari tadi masih belum bisa berdiri.

" tentu saja aku aarrrgghh..." Naruto pun kembali terjatuh karena kakinya masih gemetaran.

" hn.., dobe " kata Sasuke yang langsung menggendong Naruto ala _bridal style _.

" aarrgghh.., turunkan aku teme, aku ini masih punya kaki tau " kata Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya yang membuat dirinya terlihat lebih manis.

" hn.., kau memang masi memiliki kaki, tapi sekarang kakimu itu sedang tidak berfungsi, jadi lebih baik kau diam saja dobe atau ku tinggalkan kau di tempat ini." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

" jangan tinggalkan aku disini teme, aku takut.." Kata Naruto sambil membenamkan mukanya di dada bidang Sasuke.

" hn." Kata Sasuke yang kembali menyeringai.

.

.

**#Sasuke Pov **

' hn.., mimpi apa aku semalam sampai bisa bertemu dengan malaikat semanis si dobe ini, bahkan lebih ajaibnya lagi aku meyelamatkannya dari laki-laki yang ingin memperkosanya, mungkin kalau tadi aku tidak datang menyelamatkannya, sekarang aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya, hmm.., beruntung sekali kau Sasuke, dan sekarang aku sedang menggendongnya, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh si dobe ini, baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan hatinya, dan setelah mendapatkan hatinya, aku akan mendapatkan tubuh mungilnya yang sangat menggoda, kulit tannya yang eksotik, bibir pink kecilnya yang terlihat sangat manis, ya aku akan mendapatkannya sebentar lagi, tunggu saja malaikat maisku, sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkanmu seutuhnya, hahahahaha...' batinnya dalam hati.

**#End Sasuke Pov**

Akhirnya Sasuke mengantarkan pulang Naruto dan Sakura ke rumannya. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto dan Sasuke saling mengejek dan setiap mereka seperti itu Sakura selalu menghentikan mereka berdua dengan menasihatinya, mungkin hal ini terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menasihati anak-anaknya yang sedang bertengkar ( " apa kau bilang author sialan, kau bilang aku seperti ibu-ibu, lihat saja sebentar lagi akan ada banyak orang yang mengirimimu bunga turut berduka cita khukhukhukhu... " kata Sakura sambil menghampiri author yang mukanya sudah pucat pasi / " eerr.., kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya." Kata author a.k.a Alice sambil menoleh ke samping dan ternyata di sampingnya sudah ada Sakura yang ingin menodongkan sebuah pedang ke leher author / " kau mau pilih apa authorku sayang, rumah sakit atau kuburan, hah...?" tanya sakura sambil tersenyum iblis ke arah author / " KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA..., aku belum ingin mati, kalau aku mati siapa yang akan melanjutkan fict ini, ampun Sakura-chan.., ampun.." kata author yang sudah menghilang dari alam ini, loh ? ). Ok, back to story :D

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 30 menit, akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura sampai di rumahnya yang berukuran minimalis tetapi terlihat sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali, karena Kushina sangat menyukai kebersihan dan keindahan jadi tidak heran kalau di halamannya yang cukup luas ditanami oleh berbagai macam bunga dan sayur-sayuran.

" haaahh.., akhirnya sampai juga di rumah, rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat mandi dan tidur ranjangku yang empuk." Kata Naruto

" hnn..., jangan lupa makan terlebih dahulu sebelum kau tidur, bisa-bisa kau malah sakit dan menyusahkan kakak dan ibumu lagi." Kata Sasuke dengan penuh perhatian.

" iya..., teme cerewet, aku pasti akan makan, tapi ternyata teme sepertimu ini bisa juga perhatian denganku." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut ke arak Sasuke.

" hmm.., ya..ya sudah lebih baik aku pulang, sekarang sudah hampir malam." Kata Sasuke yang sempat tergagap-gagap dan sekarang mukanya mulai memerah karena tidak tahan melihat muka manis milik Naruto.

" hehehehe..., ya sudah hati-hati di jalan ya teme.." kata Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil Sasuke.

" ya, hati-hati di jalan Sasuke-kun.." kata Sakura dengan wajah merona.

" hn.." kata Sasuke singkat dan mulai menjalankan mobil BMW biru dongkernya menjauh dari kediaman Naruto dan Sakura.

" hmm.., tak kusangka si teme itu baik juga ya nee-chan." Kata Naruto kepada Sakura yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" ...oh ya, kau benar memang Sasuke-kun laki-laki yang baik." Kata Sakuran yang tersenyum kepada Naruto.

" ya sudah ayo kita masuk nee-chan, kaa-san pasti sudah menunggu kita." Kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

" ya..."

.

.

.

**# Sakura Pov **

' sebenarnya ada apa dengan diriku ini, kenapa dipikiranku ini hanya ada sasuke-kun, apa aku jatuh cinta kepadanya, itu mungkin saja, tapi sepertinya Naruto juga menyukai Sasuke-kun dan sebaliknya Sasuke-ku juga menyukai Naruto. Lalu aku harus bagaimana, apa aku harus mengalah dan memberikan Sasuke-kun pada Naru-chan, aku sangat menyanginya karena dia adikku satu-satunya tetapi di sisi lain aku juga mencintai Sasuke-kun, oh.. Kami-Sama, apa yang harus kulakukan, menyatukan mereka berdua atau memisahkan mereka dan membuat Sasuke-kun menjadi milikikku seutuhnya. Entahlah, aku tidak yakin kalau aku tega melakukan itu pada adikku..., Naruto...' batin Sakura.

**# End Sakura Pov **

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke rumah, tapi baru beberap menit mereka masuk, mereka sudah di hadiahi oleh kaa-sannya sebuah jitakan karena mereka pulang sangat terlambat, tapi tidak mungkin mereka menceritakan apa yang tadi siang sudah mereka alami. Mereka tidak ingin kaa-sannya merasa kahwatir karena mereka berdua sangat sayang dengan kaa-sannya itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Uuuuwwwaaaahhhhh..., aneh-aneh, mungkin menurut para readers cerita ini agak gaje, tapi Alice harap kalian semua menyukai fict baruku ini dan Alice hanya menerima kritik yang membangun ya.., bukan flame loh, ok...;D, **_**happy reading minna**_**... *^_^***


	2. Chapter 2 : The Beginning

**Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya senpai Masashi Kisimoto, Alice Cuma pinjam charanya aja ;D**

**Genre : Comfort/ Hurt/ Romance **

**Pairing : SasuFem!Naru / ...Fem!Naru / SasuSaku **

**Rate : T +**

**Warning : Fem!Naru, Lime !, No Yaoi!, Au, Abal, Typo bertebaran, OOC, rada Gaje, dll :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**PERHATIAN ! Fict ini bukan YAOI ! jadi bagi yang gak suka FemNaru, disarankan lebih baik keluar dari fict ini, tapi yang mau mencoba baca, silakan dibaca ^_^p**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING MINNA !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

***O0o**The Suffering Butterfly by Namy Alice**o0O***

**Chapter 2 : The beginning**

**Normal Pov **

Sang rembulan telah tergantikan oleh sang mentari yang sekarang sedang menyinari bumi sekedar untuk membangunkan makhluk-makhluknya yang masih berada di alam mimpi, termasuk di dalam sebuah kamar yang bisa dibilang sederhana dengan background dan perabot ruangan berwarna biru langit.

Di tempat tidur yang berukuran sedang, di balik selimut yang cukup tebal terdapat mahkluk tuhan yang paling seksi ( maaf tadi ada kesalahan teknis yang tidak disengaja oleh author, lupakan saja yang makhluk tuhan yang paling seksi itu XD) maksud author terdapat surai pirang di balik selimut yang masih asik di alam mimpinya yang dapat kita ketahui bernama Naruto, author sempat heran kenapa Naruto yang sering bangun kesiangan selalu menadapat peringkat satu di kelasnya dan benar saja sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.40.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara kegaduhan di luar kamar akibat ketukan dan teriakan yang cetar membahana ( "eh author bau kencur, kenapa lo ngambil kata-kata gw ha..." #kata seseorang yang ternyata syahrini / "eh ada tante syahrini, tumben tante kesini " #kata author dengan watados / " enak aja lo manggil gw tante, mang gw nikah sama om lo, pokoknya gw gak mau tau lo harus bayar hak cipta karna dah make kata-kata gw seenak jidat lo " #kata syahrini sambil menyeringai iblis / ' wuuussshhh...' #dengan langkah marathon, author kabur sambil meyeringai kemenangan / woooiiii..., jangan kabur lo author sialan #kata syahrini sambil mengejar author. ) hehehehe... lupakan saja kejar-kejaran yang gk penting ini, ok back to story ^_^p. Dan ternyata pelaku penggedoran tersebut adalah ibu Naruto yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina yang sudah naik darah karena yang sedang dibangunkan ternyata tidak bangun-bangun juga. Sudah habis kesabaran Kushina dan akhirnya...

" NARUTO, KALAU KAU BELUM BANGUN JUGA, KAA-SAN AKAN MEMUSNAHKAN RAMEN DAN JERUK YANG ADA DI DUNIA INI, KHUKHUHKHKUKHU..." Kata Kushina sambil tertawa iblis.

" TIDAAAAAKKKKK..., ba..ik Kaa-san Naru sudah bangun jadi jangan mu..snahkan ramen dan jeruk yang ada di dunia ya..." kata Naruto dengan panik.

" bagus...~ anak pintar, oh ya lebih baik sekarang kau lihat sudah jam berapa ini " kata Kushina sambil meninggalkan kamar anaknya.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto menoleh dan mendapatkan sekarang sudah jam 07.15, lalu...

" KYAAAAAAAA..., gawat aku telat, KAA-SAAAAANNN, kenapa kau tak bilang kalau aku sudah telat..." kata Naruto sambil menuju ke kamar mandi.

8 menit kemudian...

' tap..tap..tap..tap..' terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sedang terburu-buru.

" kaa-san payah nih, harusnya kaa-san bangunkan aku lebih pagi, duh mana jam pertama pelajaran bakoro-sensei lagi mati aku..." kata Naruto sambil mencomot roti yang sudah di lapisi selai jeruk ke mulutnya( huh..., dasar maniak jeruk #di rasengan sama Naruto ) sambil memakai sepatunya.

" och ca kha-can, cahula-nee hana ( kata Naruto : oh ya kaa-san, sakura-nee mana ? )

" tadi Sakura sudah lebih dulu berangkat karena terlalu lama menunggumu " kata Kaa-san sambil mencuci piring.

" hueee..., Saku-nee tega padaku... " kata Naruto dengan nada yang di sedih-sedihkan.

" salahmu sendiri Naru-chan, kenapa tidur mu kaya kebo.. " kata Kushina dengan tidak prikekeboan, eh.., maksud author prikeibuan XD.

" huuuhh...~ ya sudah, aku berangkat kaa-san..." kata Naruto agak berlari kecil ke luar rumah.

" ya hati-hati dijalan..., dasar dari dulu kau memang tidak pernah berubah naru-chan " kata Kushina sambil geleng-geleng disko, eh maaf author salah lagi maksudnya cuma geleng-geleng XD.

' tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap ' dapat kita lihat Naruto sedang berlari-lari 7 meter di depannya terlihat kalau gerbang sudah setengah tertutup.

' wuuuuusssshhhh...' dengan lari marathon Naruto akhirnya...

" ye..ye..ye..ye, aku tidak di kunciin di luar deh..~" kata Naruto _childish_.

" hm.., kau saat ini beruntung Naru-chan " kata satpam yang tadi menutup pagar. " yosh..., memang aku selalu beruntung " kata Naruto sambil berlari masuk ke sekolah.

' tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap ' ternyata perjuangan Naruto belum selesai juga, karena dia harus buru-buru ke kelas sebelum bakoro, gurunya yang terkenal psikopat itu lebih dulu masuk ke kelas. 'sreeeettt... 'dengan hati-hati Naruto membuka pintu kelasnya dan...

" loh..., mana si bakoro..." kata Naruto yang bingung karena bakoro-sensei tidak ada di kelasnya.

" wah... beruntung sekali kau Naru-chan, hari ini bakoro-sensei tidak masuk karena sedang sakit " kata tenten sambil nyengir kuda.

' wah ternyata benar hari ini aku sedang beruntung ' batin Naruto.

" hehehehehe..., ohayou tenten.." kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalannya yang tidak gatal.

" ohayou Naru-chan " kata Tenten.

Dengan langkah yang gembira, Naruto menghampiri tempat duduknya dan menaruh tasnya lalu menghampiri Sakura yang sedang membaca novel.

" huuuuhhh..., Saku-nee kenapa kau meninggalkanku, teganian dirimu Saku-nee " kata Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya yang entah membuatnya tambah manis.

' kawaaaiii...' batin para siswa yang melihatnya, termasuk Sakura.

" itu salahmu sendiri Naru-chan, kenapa kau tidur kaya kebo " kata Sakura kembali membaca novelnya. Perkataan Sakura tadi seperti _de javu_ yang tadi pagi di katakan kaa-sannya.

" huuuhh.. Saku-nee nyebelin nih, aku itukan semalam kelamaan belajar, terus pas pengen tidur tau-tau sudah jam 2 pagi " kata Naruto kembali memanyunkan bibir pink cerynya yang tipis.

" ok..,ok.., nee-chan minta maaf karena sudah meninggalkan Naru-chan di rumah, gimana mau maafkan nee-chankan " kata Sakura sambil memajukan jari kelingkingnya ke depan muka Naruto.

" ok, tapi dengan satu syarat, nee-chan harus mentraktir Naru makan ramen di kedai ichiraku (benerkan tulisannya ?), bagaimana _deal_...?" kata Naruto .

" hmm..., _deal _" kata Sakura yang jari kelingkingnya disambut oleh jari kelingking milik Naruto. ' huuuhhh..., aku sudah tau kalau akhrinya jadi seperti ini ' batin Sakura miris karena harus mentraktir imotounya yang maniak ramen ini.

" ok, jadi sekarang kau bisa kembali ke tempat dudukmu Naru-chan " kata Sakura yang mengusir Naruto dengan cara halus. " baik nee-chanku sayang..~" kata Naruto mencubit pipi Sakura dengan gemas. " aauu.., hakit halu-chan.., hepashan "(kata Sakura: aduh sakit Naru-chan, lepaskan !).

" hehehehe..., maaf nee-chan, sakit ya..~" kata Naruto seraya kembali ke tempat duduknya. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa sebenarnya di kelas 3-B yang selalu ribut karena sepasang kakak adik yang selalu bertengkar namun sebernarnya saling menyayangi satu sama lain dan sebenarnya mereka tidak tau kalau sebentar lagi ada sebuah malapetaka yang membuat salah satu dari mereka menjadi gelap mata.

.

.

.

.

Istirahat jam pertama

" nee-chan ayo ke kantin, perutku sudah demo nih minta di isi.." kata Naruto sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang ramping itu. " huuuhhh... sepertinya nee-chan ke kantin sendirian saja, lihat disana pacarmu sedang menunggumu " kata Sakura sambil menyeringai dan menunjuk ke arah depan pintu kelas.

" huuuhhh... dia bukan pacarku nee-chan " kata Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. " hm, ok setidaknya temuilah dia dulu Naru-chan, baru nanti kau menyusul nee-chan ke kantin " kata Sakura sambil meninggalkan Naruto dan laki-laki yang sejak kapan sudah berada berada di depannya, laluuu...

" hai Naru-chan...~ bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin bersama.." ajak laki-laki yang memiliki banyak tindikan di mukanya yang kita ketahui bernama Pain, wajar saja Pain menyukai Naruto karena Naruto memang termasuk wanita tercantik di Konoha Music High School selain Sakura .

" maaf pain-kun, aku sudah ada janji dengan Saku-nee di kanti, jadi... lain kali saja ya " kata Naruto kepada Pain yang entah mengapa mengingatkannya kepada preman-preman yang mengganggunya kemarin, dan ngomong-ngomong soal kemarin Naruto jadi teringat tentang laki-laki yang menolongnya yang kalau tidak salah namanya...eerr Uchiken, eh bukan Uchiha Sasuke iya.. namanya Uchiha Sasuke, yang model rambutnya seperti pantat ayam dan semacam unggas lainnya.

' huh kenapa aku jadi memikirkan si teme itu, lebih baik sekarang aku menyusul nee-chan ke kantin ' batin Naruto.

Dan sesampainya di kantin Naruto langsung menghampiri tempat duduk yang ditempati nee-channya. " bagaimana Naru-chan, apakah urusanmu dengan laki-laki bertindik itu sudah selesai ? " tanya Sakura sambil menyeruput jus strawberrynya. " tentu saja nee-chan aku sudah menyelesaikannya, lagipula mukanya itu sangat menyeramkan seperti preman-preman yang kemarin mengganggu kita nee-chan " kata Naruto yang bergidik ngeri sambil mengingat kejadian kemarin.

" oh ya Naru-chan, kau masih ingat tidak dengan Uchiha Sasuke-kun " tanya Sakura antusias. " oh... si teme itu, aku ingat, memangnya kenapa nee-chan, nee-chan suka yaa.. sama si teme itu, ternyata mata nee-chan memang sangat sehat " kata Naruto sambil meyeringai mengetahui kalau nee-channya ini sedang jatuh cinta. " a..pa sih Naru-chan, kau sok tau se..kali " kata Sakura yang mendadak gagap dan pipinya juga langsung merona. " tuhkan..., bener nee-chan suka sama si teme itu, cye..cye..cye.." kata Naruto yang semakin menjadi-jadi menggoda nee-channya yang sudah merona hebat. " bukannya kau juga menyukai Sasuke-kun Naru-chan " kata Sakura yang membuat Naruto tersedak jus jeruknya (lah kapan ya si Naruto mesen jus jeruk, maaf kayanya author pikun ini lupa nulisin, hehehehehe...)

" wah.., pelan-pelan minumnya Naru-chan " kata Ino yang tiba-tiba datang dengan Tenten dan Hinata, ino pun menepuk pelan punggung Naruto.

" hehehehe..., iya makasih Ino-chan " kata Naruto sambil nyengir rubah andalannya.

" oh ya ngomong-ngomong lagi bicarain apaan nih, kok kayanya serius banget si sampe Naru-chan keselek, untung bukan keselek sedotannya " kata Tenten dengan watados.

" hehehehe... nggak lagi ngomongin apa kok " kata Naruto yang lagi-lagi nyengir rubah.

" ja..ngan-ja..ngan, na..ru-chan sam..a, sa..ku-ch..an, lagi ngomo..ngin ten..tang co..wok lag..i. " kata Hinata gagap.

' skakmat (benerkan tulisannya ?) ' batin Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

" kok tau si, uuupppss..." kata Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan lalu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan masing-masing.

" hehehehehehehehe..., ketauan deh kalian berdua..~" kata Ino dan Tenten bersamaan _minus_ Hinata. " uukkkhhh..., ma..afkan a..ku nar..u-cha..an, sa..ku-chan " kata Hinata sambil tersenyum di buat-buat.

" hehehehe... nggak apa-apa kok hina-chan, bukan salahmu jugakan, kaukan hanya menebak dan ternyata tepat sekali..." kata Naruto sambil nyengir rubah. " yah ketauan deh Naru-chan " kata Sakura lesuh.

" jadi siapa laki-laki itu " kata Ino dan Tenten bersamaan _minus_ Hinata. " sssttt... Naru dalam hitungan ketiga kita harus lari ok... " bisik Sakura. " hmm.., ok nee-chan, 1...,2...3.., LARI NEE-CHAN " teriak Naruto yang membuat semua orang yang ada di kantin sampai menutup telinganya. Dan dapat kita lihat Naruto dan Sakura sudah berlari sangat jauh sampai author tidak bisa melihatnya, dan kembali ke Ino,Tenten, dan Hinata yang hanya bisa cengo gengan kelakuan teman-temannya itu, dan tiba-tiba Tenten berkata...

" jadi siapa yang membayar minuman mereka, NARUTO, SAKURA AYO KEMBALI DAN BAYAR DULU MINUMAN KALIAN DULU..." teriak Tenten dan sebabnya adalah karena Naruto dan Sakura belum membayar minuman yang mereka pesan. _*poor Tenten cs*_

.

.

.

.

Jam pulang Konoha Music High School

" hehehehe..., maaf teman-teman tadi aku dan nee-chan lupa membayar minuman kami, tenang saja besok uangnya kami kembalikan ok.." kata Naruto sambil nyengir rubah.

" iya, tapi jangan kalian ulangi lagi ya " kata Tenten yang tadi sempat teriak-teriak di kantin.

" oh ya jadi siapa laki-la..." belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan kata-katanya tau-tau sudah di potong oleh seseorang." Hei.. dobe " terdengar baritone yang cukup Naruto kenali. " waaahh... tampan sekali laki-laki itu " wah siapa ya dia " mungkin pangeran yang lagi kesasar kali " itulah tanggapan dari siswi-siswi yang melihat eerr.. ayam, eh.. maksud author Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di mobil sport mewahnya itu.

" sedang apa kau disini teme..?" tanya Naruto yang menghampiri Sasuke.

" aku ingin menjemput kau dan kakakmu " kata Sasuke datar ( dasar manusia datar *author dichidori sasuke ).

" hai Sasuke-kun..." kata Sakura yang wajahnya merona. " hn..." dan hanya itulah jawaban sapaan dari Sakura.

" cepat masuk !" perintah Sasuke cukup tegas. " baa..ik " dan entah mengapa Naruto dan Sakura langsung menurutinya karena mereka berdua masih sayang nyawa mereka mungkin. XD

.

.

Di dalam mobil

" supir antarkan aku ke...

Naruto dan Sakura Pov

' tidaaaakkk..., sebernarnya kami mau dibawa kemana oleh si teme ini, jangan-jangan kami mau di jual lagi, huuuueee..., kaa-san tolong akuuu... / ada apa ini sebenarnya, Sasuke-kun mau membawa kami kemana, dari raut muka yang dingin dan eerrr.. agak menyeramkan sepertinya kami akan di buang ke jurang, waaahhh... tidaaaaakkkk..., kaa-san tolong kami...' batin mereka berdua OOC.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued **

* * *

**Hai minna-san maaf Alice baru update sekarang, maklum lagi kena penyakit males karena abis ujian nasional dan sedang nungguin nilai un yang membuat Alice penasaran setengah mati, jadi sekali lagi maaf minna-san dan maaf juga kalo banyak typonya soalnya Alice males meriksanya lagi hehehehe... XD**


End file.
